memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel
A ''Galaxy''-class starship such as ''Enterprise''-D normally has a complement of approximately 1014 crew, including civilian residents and families. From commissioning in 2363 until destruction in 2371, crewmembers joined the crew, and some departed or were lost. As of 2366, some 13 species were represented among the ship's complement, at that time including Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan and human. Over the course of its mission crew species included Bolian, Benzite, Bajora, Napean, and an android. Crew Manifest Civilian residents are listed without Starfleet ranks. A * Ensign Alans * Alexandra * Ensign Tess Allenby * Ensign April Anaya * Annette * Lieutenant Commander Argyle * Jeremy Aster * Lieutenant Marla Aster B * Lieutenant Ballard * Doctor Balthus * Lieutenant Junior Grade Reginald Barclay * Lieutenant Barnaby * Lieutenant Bartel * Beck * Ben * Doctor Harry Bernard, Sr. * Harry Bernard * Ensign Janet Brooks * Lieutenant Marc Brooks * Chief Brossmer * Ensign Brower * Ensign Burke * Eric Burton C * Ensign Cabot * Cartaino * Ensign Maddy Calloway * Ensign Cheney * Lieutenant Clancy * Science Officer Tom Corbin * Lieutenant Costa * Commander Beverly Crusher * Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher D * Lieutenant Junior Grade Jenna D'Sora * Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren * Lieutenant Commander Data * Ensign Davies * Ensign Davis * Lieutenant Dean * Science Officer Deng * Ensign Dern * Donaldson * Lieutenant Duffy E * Eric F * Fang-lee * Lieutenant Farrell * Ensign Felton * Ensign Fletcher * Marissa Flores G * Ensign Gates * Diana Giddings * Chief Gillespie * Ensign Giusti * CPO Gladstone * Lieutenant Gleason * Ensign Sonya Gomez * Jay Gordon Graas * Guinan H * Doctor Hacopian * Lieutenant Edward Hagler * Crewman Hanson * Ensign Haskell * Ensign Hayes * Lieutenant Hayes * Geologist Hildebrant * Doctor Richard Hill * Chief Hendrick * Christy Henshaw * Ensign Herbert * Ensign Hoy * Chief Maggie Hubbell * Ensign Hutchinson I * Keiko Ishikawa-O'Brien J * Ensign Janeway * Lieutenant J'dan * Captain Edward Jellico (CO, 2369) * Lieutenant Juarez K * Kaminer * Ensign Kane * Ensign Keller * Chief Kelso * Kenicki * Kristin * Jake Kurland * Commander Kurn * Lieutenant Junior Grade Daniel Kwan L * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (conn 2364, chief engineer 2365-2371) * Lieutenant Linda Larson * Lieutenant Junior Grade Sam Lavelle * Lee (2364) * Ensign Robin Lefler * Ensign Kenny Lin * Ensign Locklin * Lieutenant Logan * Ensign Lopez * Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) M * Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) * Ensign Mandel * Ensign Markson * Lieutenant Junior Grade Marques * Lieutenant Marquez * Doctor Martin * Crewmember Martinez * Nurse McClukidge * Lieutenant McDowell * Ensign McKnight * Ensign Mendon * Paul Menegay * Lieutenant Minnerly (2364) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Monroe * Mot * Munoz N * Ensign Nagel * Lieutenant Nara * Mrs. Narsu O * Keiko O'Brien * Chief Miles Edward O'Brien * Molly O'Brien * Lieutenant Junior Grade Alyssa Ogawa P * Specialist Alfonse Pacelli * Lieutenant Junior Grade Palmer * Ensign Pavlik * Chief Pendleton * Ensign Peeples * Captain Jean-Luc Picard (CO 2364-2369, 2369-2371) * Lieutenant Pierson * Lieutenant Pinder * Jake Potts * Willie Potts * Lieutenant Andrew Powell * Lieutenant Ben Prieto * Metallurgist Prixus * Commander Katherine Pulaski Q R * Ensign Sariel Rager * Ensign Rainer * Lieutenant Sandra Rhodes * Science Officer Richardson * Commander William T. Riker (XO, 2364-2371) * Lieutenant Ro Laren (conn 2368-2369, 2370) * Lieutenant B.G. Robinson (transporters, 2365) * Alexander Rozhenko S * Chief Salazar * Sandoval * Lieutenant Selar * Setti * Commander Shelby * Engineer Sherbourne * Engineer Jim Shimoda * Lieutenant Junior Grade Shipley * Lieutenant Junior Grade Singh * Ensign Sito Jaxa * Lieutenant Junior Grade Orfil Solis * Patterson Supera * Clara Sutter * Ensign Daniel Sutter * Science Officer Swenson T * Ensign Taitt * Crewman Simon Tarses * Ensign Taurik * Nurse Temple * Ensign Thorne * Ensign Torigan * Lieutenant Torres * Ensign Toya * Commander Deanna Troi * Lieutenant Junior Grade Lian T'Su * Ensign Tyler U V * Lieutenant Van Mayter W * Lieutenant Darian Wallace * Historian Whalen * Tactical Officer Rebecca White * Lieutenant Commander Worf * Wright (Lieutenant) X Y * Lieutenant Natasha Yar (security chief, KIA 2364) Z * Lieutenant Anaanda Ziff Alternate and parallel personnel * Lieutenant Barrett * Lieutenant Gaines * Captain Thomas Halloway * Doctor Joshua Kemp * Commander Kieran MacDuff * Lieutenant Walter Pierce * Eric-Christopher Rozhenko * Shannara Rozhenko * Lieutenant Suna * Ensign Thomas Unnamed crewmembers *Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Appendices Background :The 2366 crew makeup is from TNG:"Sins of the Father" On the holographic ''Enterprise-D commanded by Riker in TNG"Future Imperfect," a Ferengi sat the helm. In a parallel universe in TNG:"Parallels," a Cardassian was a helm crewman.'' Apocrypha :In non-canon DC comic book stories, the crew also included an Axgardian, Mister Forthol, in 2366. de:Liste der Crew der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel